


A new awakening

by Dungeonnerd



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 15:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20996810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dungeonnerd/pseuds/Dungeonnerd
Summary: What if Ben chose to train Luke before the Empire found them?





	A new awakening

Ben watched the boy for years - fourteen of them, to be exact. Owen and Beru weren’t his biggest fans, of course - after giving them the child and forcing them into exile on his home planet, away from the waters of Naboo; all but stripping them of their titles and rank, forcing them to eek out a meager existence as moisture farmers of all things. It was no wonder they didn’t like him.   
Ben didn’t really mind. He kept his distance, kept the family as safe as he could - running off raiders, negotiating the sand people into leaving them alone, and the like - but he couldn’t resist testing Luke occasionally. Toys that ran wild near the boy, but were quiet when held by others, or books of fantasy, of a time long ago with cities the size of planets, a peacekeeping order of magicians who wielded blades made of pure light; these and more would find their way into Luke’s possession.   
Ben knew the boy was special - the son of his best friend, in turn one of the most powerful members of the order - but Owen insisted on keeping them apart, on keeping the boy untrained in his obvious gift.  
So it was much to Ben’s surprise when a knock came at his door one morning.  
Luke had come to him.  
Luke told him of nightmares, of things that couldn’t be true, that he couldn’t know - war and betrayal and death, a hooded man in black killing children, white knights killing people who glowed with power, people who were once friends. Ben was there, he said, angry and afraid, facing the man in black but holding back, leaving him on a river of lava injured and alone. 

Then another came, and rose the injured man up, gave him new life in a metal shell.

Ben let Luke run his course, until the boy stared at him with frightened eyes and a question on his lips - was it true?

Ben looked down at the boy. “Too old” he said, a loving but tired smile on his face. “I’m too old for these questions, too old to explain. But I can help. First, a gift.” Ben turned and opened a chest, withdrawing a metal cylinder, “This belonged to your father,” he said, thumbing the switch so the bright blue blade burst into brilliant life, “A civilized weapon for a more civilized age. I taught him how to use it, and I will begin to teach you.” The blade vanished as he tossed the weapon toward Luke. “But now, we must arrange transport.”

Ben swept out of the house, purpose in his step - he was a Jedi again, a knight of the order, and finally finally he had a mission again. Luke followed, confused, as they got into the speeder and headed to Toshi Station. 

It hit Luke that they were leaving for good as they boarded a registered transport for Shili. Ben had paid for a large room – two beds, a kitchen and a living area – though where the old hermit had gotten the money he didn’t know. Luke was fairly certain he hadn’t paid for anything – Ben had waved his hand in the attendant’s face and they were moved right along. He tried to protest – he had no luggage, and Owen and Beru would be missing him, worried – but Ben merely smiled that knowing smile and said it was taken care of. 

The ride was long, but Ben kept them busy. He produced a floating droid and a training weapon, and made Luke practice deflecting the stun bolts. Once he got good at predicting them, Ben added a blast helmet (shield down), effectively blinding Luke. Whenever Luke tried to complain Ben would smile, nod, and say “Again.” After deflection training came breakfast, then meditation – Luke’s least favorite part – and then a trip to the ship’s gym, where Ben would run him through circuit after circuit of exercises. Ben taught him how to lift things with his mind – the Force, he called it – and how to use it to bolster his own running and jumping. After the gym came lunch, more meditation, and some strange kind of martial arts, all flowing movements and slow, precise motions. 

Luke was horrible at all of it, but Ben never lost faith – just more calm smiles and quiet assurances. 

The last day of the trip, Luke finally managed to jump across the gym, smashing into the wall and bloodying his nose. Ben laughed – hard and long – and Luke, of course, protested. Once Ben caught his breath, he said “Next, we work on stopping,” then proceeded to throw balls at Luke until lunchtime. 

They landed in a port, but Luke wouldn’t be able to tell you much about it; a mass of people, glimpses of buildings taller than he would have imagined possible, but they moved from space port to rented vehicle and out of the city too fast for him to form an image other than big. Ben got a nice, if a bit older, speeder by waving his hand again, and they were off to the middle of nowhere. 

When they stopped, they were surrounded by children. 

Ben smiled and produced things from his pockets – small sweets, tiny toys – things Luke recognized from his own childhood. The kids scampered away as quickly as they came, a new prize tucked away or already forgotten in the dirt as they played a game with no rules – a game only children understand. 

Ben led the way to a smallish hut, opened the door and gestured for Luke to enter. There sat a woman with orangeish skin and tall, white – hair or tails or something, Luke wondered – meditating on a cushion. 

“He’s too old,” she said, her eyes never opening. Her voice wasn’t harsh, it was a simple statement of fact.

“When you were his age, you were a commander in the Clone Wars. He’s not much older than Anakin was when he was taken. Besides – he’s Dreaming.” Luke wasn’t sure what was going on, but he could hear the capital letter on dreaming.

“Lots of people dream, Master. Not many can do anything about it.”

“Not many are Anakin’s child, either.” It was subtle, but surprise ran through the woman at this. 

Her eyes opened. “There were always rumors, of course, and I had my suspicions but I never realized…” She trailed off, then frowned. “Isn’t there…”

“I know. There is another, but now isn’t time Ahsoka. His powers are awakening; he will be in danger soon. Will you train him?”

Her eyes narrowed and looked through Luke. “Yes. There isn’t much time, but I will teach him all I can.” Ben nodded and swept through the door; Luke stared after him, forlorn.

“Before we begin, do you have any questions?” Her question startled Luke, far gone in his thought, and he jumped.

“Just one – who are you?”

Ahsoka sighed, and stretched her legs to stand. She beckoned Luke to follow and walked out the door. “Your father trained me…”


End file.
